


Yennefer Wished She Knew

by KittyKask1



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Couldn't leave Yenn out now could I?, Feelings, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKask1/pseuds/KittyKask1
Summary: Yennefer doesn't have to reflect, but maybe she should.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 6





	Yennefer Wished She Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep schedule: Kas don't write another one. Two is more than enough to get your point across.  
> Me: But I shouldn't leave Yenn out. Since I already wrote two what's one more right?  
> Sleep schedule: Fine but don't spend too long on it.  
> Me: *posts at 6:30 am* What was that?
> 
> Companion piece to these two go check 'em out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834445 (Geralt)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831034 (Jaskier)

It seemed no matter what she did, someone was _always_ going to be in her way, trying to prove her wrong, explain something, or gods forbid try to help. Yennefer of Vengerberg didn’t need help. She despised it. She hated having to concede and even ask for help. She was adamant, not an idiot. Whether the help was for her “own good” though, whoever posed that could choke on their tongue.

She needed no one. Wanted for nothing she couldn’t get herself. She was the greatest mage in the Continent and didn’t need a coven to prove that. She was the chaos and calm of the hurricane. She was who people asked for help, why would she need to ask anyone else for anything.

She hated how Tissaia first tried. Hated how much better her life became when her teacher bought and saved her. Hated how she never told her how good she was in class, but then praised her through disconcerting methods. She hated it when Istredd became her friend and lover only to taint that with prideful boasting and backstabbing. 

Then, the surprise she had when a bard and a witcher fell into her party mid-orgasm and ruined her fun preemptively. Only to continue to trample over her plans and insert themselves into her life. She didn’t ask, let alone want, any of this. Sure the sex was great now and again, but it definitely didn’t make up for the mess she found out about afterward.

A djinn wish. How did she miss that? She didn’t. Geralt wasn’t supposed to make a wish and rope her into his shit. But he did and when he told her, she wanted to kill him.

How _dare_ he? What the fuck was he thinking? Hadn’t the twice-damned bastard learned anything from his own mistakes? Did he have to constantly rub his nose in his own shit he shat?

Yennefer knew getting mad at Geralt wouldn’t exactly _fix_ the problem. But it felt good. Pile all of the dumb shit and find a scapegoat to push it onto. Blame someone, anyone else and move on or try to fix it. If it isn’t your fault you can fix it and remain detached. If you're involved, things get messy and complicated. While Yennefer could handle complicated—she _hated_ complicated.

Admittedly, Yennefer hated a lot of things.

And with that, she realized how many little things she _liked_. Very few things actually. Wine, sex, notoriety… power. 

_What do you want?_

What was everything?

Yennefer of Vengerberg didn’t need help. She hated it.

But sometimes, with the hate came the hope that someone would see through her own bullshit. Until that day came, she’d have to persevere on her own. And that thought left her empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get ahead of myself? Yes. Do I care? Not a bit!  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I definitely have a longer fic in line for posting but it is currently being heavily edited.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Happy reading.


End file.
